


A fresh start

by 5innerscarz



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5innerscarz/pseuds/5innerscarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Beas attack she is brought back to wentworth.( I still refuse to believe Bea is dead. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Months had passed since the incident with Ferguson. Today Bea would be transferred from the hospital into wentworth medical.

Allie paced across H1 barely able to contain herself. The only contact she had with her had been through Maxine when she went for her appointments. 

"Come on blondie, all that back and forth is going to make me chunder. Sit your ass down" Boomer tugged on the girls sleeve. "Don't make me" she waves her fist. 

"Sorry." The blonde folded her arms and sat down immediately she started tapping her feet. Boomer grunted and thumped her head down on the table. 

"Booms come on now love. She hasn't seen Bea since..." Liz' voice trailed off. "Well Allie you must be excited " Liz rubbed the girls arm. 

Allie smiled and nodded at her. She was pulling at a thread on the wristband of her hoodie. She was excited but even more scared and frustrated.

It only took a moment for Maxine to pick up on it. She had taken it upon herself to protect and be there for Allie while Bea was away. She sat beside her and wrapped her arms around the small woman. 

"What if they don't let me go see her?" Allies voice shook with worry. She tried to hold the tears forming in her eyes back. 

"Oh sweetie" Maxine smiled. "Do you honestly think Bea will let that happen?" She let out a soft chuckle. 

"I hope not" Allie couldn't hold it back any more. She was sobbing into the shoulder of Maxine's shirt. 

"Even you can't be that stupid blondie. Reckon by lunch your taken up to see her. " Boomer chimed in. 

"You think so Booms?" Liz starts. "I say two hours after she gets here. Bea can be pretty persuasive. "

Allie smiled at Liz's comment. The red head definitely could be persuasive. She could get Allie to do whatever she wanted with just one look. Not that the blonde minded in the least. 

Mr. Jackson walked in nodding towards the women. "Novak I'm here to take you to see Ms. Westfall". 

Allie looked at him confused. "My appointment was yesterday ". She sighed standing up. "Why does she want to see me already?" Allie pouted. 

"Maybe it's your bubbling personality" Will chuckled. "Come on then, I do have other things to do" He looked down at his watch then led her down the hallway. 

Allie could barely keep up with the officer. They were rushing through the prison. Moments later he opened ms. Westfall's door. "Novak to see you. "

Bridget looked up from her papers and smiled at her "Thank you Mr. Jackson. Allie come on in and take a seat. " she gestured towards the empty seat. 

"Ring when your finished". Will smiled and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Bridget looked over at Allie. "So as you know Bea is coming back today. " she paused and smiled. "With everything that's happened I wanted to check up on you. See how your dealing with the um...anxiety. "  
"I'm not using again if that's what your after. " Allie's defences kicked in. "Is that all?"  
"Well no actually though I am thrilled to hear your sober. With Bea coming back to Wentworth the girls are going to get riled up." Bridget carefully continued. "Including Bea herself. "  
"She should be riled up the freak tried to kill her...again" Allie's voice was raised. "And what did any of you do to stop it? Why the hell was she outside of the prison at all?" Allie's hands were shaking.   
"That's exactly my point. You know Bea and you know with all this time on her hands she is planning something." Bridget was staying remarkably calm.   
"And you expect me to find that out for you? Christ your as useless as the governor." Allie stood up and turned towards the door.   
"No I want you to look out for Bea and yourself. Try to stay close to Boomer and Maxine...and try not to let Bea self destruct. She understandably will want revenge but at what cost?"  
Allie looked at her with a shocked expression. "I ...I can do that"   
"Good then. " Ms Westfall stood up and motioned to the door. "Bea has asked to see you. Mr.Jackson will take you. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie finally gets to see Bea

The blonde stood frozen in the doorway. There not even 10 feet away was the love of her life. She wanted to sprint over and wrap her arms around her. She would have if she could move.   
"A...Allie. Don't just stand there come in. Please. " Beas voice was small and weak the exact opposite of what Allie had come to expect.   
Allie slowly walked over to the hospital bed. She smiled awkwardly and reached for Beas hand stopping just short of it. "Do you need anything?" She sputtered.   
"Yeah I need you to sit down." Bea pat the bed beside her.   
Allie climbed onto the bed beside her. This time she didn't hesitate placing her hand on top of Beas. "So...how long do they figure until I can have you back in my bed?" Allie smirked at the redhead cocking her right eyebrow.   
Bea looked up at her awkwardly. Her cheeks growing red. "I'm not sure that will be any time soon. " she quickly looked away, not quick enough to stop the blonde from noticing the sadness in her eyes.   
"Oh...No...Hey Bea" she gently squeezed her hand. "I didn't mean it like that." She hoped she hadn't pushed her away. "I miss sleeping in your arms...I can wait as long as you need" Allie leans in and kisses Bea on the cheek.   
"Here" the red head tugs on the back of Allies shirt. "Just try not to touch anywhere here ok" Bea points to most of her front after placing the blondes head down on her shoulder.   
"It's not your bed but feel free to take a nap. "  
"I haven't seen you in way too long to waste it sleeping. " Allie smirked then raised Beas hand to her lips and kissed it. "If your tired though Bea then rest. I don't mind watching you sleep...and I promise I'll try not to be too inappropriate. " she winked making sure she knew she was joking. "Don't think I didn't notice the only places you didn't say not to touch are waist down and your lovely breasts. "  
"Piss off. When did your creepiness become so cute" Bea laughed for the first time since she woke up. She sighed. "God I missed you. " Bea brushed a strand of hair from Allies face.   
"Then do whatever they tell you and get better so you never have to miss me again. " Allie reached up and kissed Bea softly.   
"Took you long enough" Bea whispered when Allie broke away.   
"What ? You so could have kissed me you know. " Allie teased. "Plus I wasn't sure you would want me to. " her voice trailed off.   
"Alliecat I always want you to" this time it was Bea leaning closer to kiss Allie.


End file.
